The present invention relates generally to personal care articles and more particularly to a technique which can more effectively establish and nurture a business relationship between a seller of the articles and a consumer of the articles.
The personal care articles can, for example, be absorbent articles, and such articles may be feminine care articles, such as panty liners and feminine napkins and the like. Desired groupings of the articles have been packaged using conventional techniques and outer containers, such as pouches, bags, boxes, cartons and the like.
The articles have frequently included areas coated with adhesive materials for attaching the article to a crotch area of clothing to hold the article in place adjacent a wearer's pudendum during use. Frequently, a label or covering layer has been removably attached to the adhesive coating to cover the coating and to prevent attachment of the article before the user removes the covering from the adhesive coating. In the past, messages related to instructions for using the article and/or designations of a source of the article (e.g., a trademark) have been printed on the removable covering layers. Because most consumers have ordinarily been aware of how to use absorbent articles, the instructions often have been not needed or not read.
While the conventional instructions have frequently not been read by the consumer, there can have still been a need to communicate other items of information that are beneficial to the consumers. Some consumers may be unaware of certain health related information. Thus, there can have been a need to educate consumers regarding such information. Some consumers may experience emotional lows during the times when they are using the articles, and the consumers may need helpful motivation and/or inspiration. In addition, some consumers have desired some level of amusement or other diversion while using the articles. Messages which provide information that helps fulfill the previously identified needs and desires of the consumers have also been desired. Accordingly, there can have been a continuing need for an effective system for communicating messages that are intended to motivate, entertain, amuse, educate and/or inspire the consumer.
Even if the desired messages could be provided, conventional packages and packaging configurations have excessively hindered the desired communication of the information to the consumer. Such packaging can have, for example, excessively obscured or hidden the desired messages, and can have reduced the effectiveness of the intended communication. As a result, there can have also been a continued need for packaging systems and configurations that can more effectively cooperate with employed messages, and more effectively relay desired information to the consumer.